Joey jones
Summary Story: When he was little his parents tried to kill him but then a exploded town he was the only survivor he made 10 friends until his death during when he was looking in a cave the cave collapsed then he fell on some swords then he was dead in hell but he didn't want be here so he made a deal to the grim reaper that he will giving up his soul to get out of here but before he went out the reaper made some tricks first erased his friends memory of him and made him forget his friends and half of his life but he barely got to remember his friends and try to reconnect with his friends and get revenge on the grim reaper. After a while he been offer to join the flaming hunters with zero and will lee and since he had nothing to do he decided to join the team after a while the did good then alpha join the team Note stats are not complete Personality Curious to find out what he forgotten and a little nice sometimes and the brawn of the team and okay with every one else and good at his mission though he a little lazy and headstrong from time to time on his mission Appearance Wearing a green jacket and red pants and hair yellow and eyes blue in ghost body blue hair red eyes wearing a tuxedo (in dragon form) a red big dragon with wings (in ghost dragon) green fire body Powers and Stats Tier:'6-A (in dragon form) 5-C (in dragon ghost form) 5-A '''Name:'joey jones 'Origin:'oc 'Gender:'male 'Age:'21 (when he died) 22 (when he join) 23 (when alpha join) 45 (when he retired from the job) '''Classification:(was a human) (now a half ghost) Powers and Abilities: bloodbending, soul manipulation, fire manipulation, mind reading, invisibility, mind control, can transform into a dragon then into a dragon ghost Attack Potency:'can destroy a island size of manhattan (in dragon form) destroy the entire South America (in ghost dragon form) destroy a plantet 'Speed:'can dodge machine guns easily ( in dragon form ) dodge laser beams ten times faster than the machine gun (in ghost dragon form) dodge a faster then light laser beam 'Lifting Strength:'lifted a mansion that have so much gold that Scrooge mcduck pales in comparison (in dragon form) lifted a 1,000,000,000,000 tons ( in ghost dragon form ) lift the earth for ten minutes 'Striking Strength:'can punch back a mountain size rock (in dragon form) punch a island back (in ghost dragon form) can destroy a meteor can could wipe out the entire world 'Durability:(before he died) survived a town explode, survived a nuke, (after he died) a island exploded (dragon form) Pluto (yes it not a plantet anymore) explodetion (ghost dragon form) survived a while star Stamina: limitless Intelligence: can trick people into helping him Range: can throw punches at his opponent even at a mile away ,,,[ stander equipment ],,, a Fire sword that is as hot as 176,569,891,576,509,999 F a fire shield that melt a bit of the thing throw at him FEATS beaten countless ghost can make a big fire that cover a island can not die beaten the grim reaper WEAKNESS: can get stubborn at times to times he sometimes rushes into battle Can get lazy sometimes. Headstrong. if opponents don't have soul then his soul manipulation is useless. ( Joey jones: I need to know (jumps off screen) battle theme Red vs Blue Slingshot Meta vs Carolina Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Humanoid